A twice baked plot
by guren666
Summary: Glorfindel aims to find where Esbern of The Blades has hidden away, but to do, he has to infiltrate a Thalmor party where he stumbles upon Commander Ondolemar. From there, things turn from bad to worse as things get complicated and spiraling out of control. All guilds in Skyrim must join forces to save their province from deadly plot designed by Elenwen of Aldmeri Dominion.
1. Waltz for Masser

Waltz for Masser

He was slouched against the wall, hands folded as he glared at the dancing crowd. Parties. He hated parties, but he had to mingle with the upper classes of Skyrim – such as they were. The bard's song quietened down and he took a moment to scan the faces of twirling dancers. Nords mostly and other Thalmor like him. It was strange seeing them all dance seemingly okay with each other, but he knew better – he wouldn't be Commander Ondolemar otherwise.

The serving girl who was passing by forced on him a glass of Arenthia red, so he shrugged and growled at her thanks. He wasn't fond of social gatherings, but it was expected of him to show up and since this was a - BALL – and Elenwen insisted on his attendance, the altmer mage had no choice. Every Thalmor agent was engaged in a conversation with a visitor to their Embassy or on the dance floor – all except him. He disliked dancing – it was a waste of time in his opinion.

Ondolemar downed down the glass to half, when his eyes trailed off at the latecomer whose cheeks were slightly tinted – from the cold outside, perhaps? Dressed in elegant black doublet laced with silver lining, it was evident he wasn't a usual rate of guest. Hm, his eyes may be betraying him, but he could swear a dunmer just entered the invitation only ball issued by Elenwen herself.

A bunch of people obscured his vision from Ambassador and the mysterious dunmer guest. Then, a nuisance of a mer approached him. "Here you are! All alone. How was your travel here, Commander?"

His nose instinctively scrunched at the mere sight of Ancano, advisor to College of Winterhold at the time. In reality, he was a spy, just like most of them. Dealing with him always made the other altmer grow annoyed. He gaffed down another quarter of his glass and Ancano's smug look intensified. "Not gonna say anything, are you? You're still the same. A shame, really."

Commander didn't think the same and after the one way monologue bored Ancano out of his mind, he removed himself from Ondolemar's presence and he let out a sigh of relief. Finally. Some peace at this charade of a ball.

He sipped and searched for the guest, tracking one face from another and still no sign of the mystery latecomer. The mage's scowl deepened. Something was fishy here. He was about to talk to Elenwen about the dunmer guest when he found him, standing alone in the middle of dance floor, eyes flickering and then their gazes met, the dunmer raised an arm and made hand gesture, smiling at the altmer mage.

No, it wasn't aimed at him. Why would it? The dunmer crossed the room and was standing beside him, the sheepish grin still plastered and he observed the Commander's face with interest. "You're the best looking guy here." He stated, softness of the dunmer's voice startled the Thalmor Commander, for few moments. Then, the next sentence had him completely staring at the mysterious dunmer. "Wanna dance with me?"

To mask his... startled state, he sipped from his glass, thinking on how to best turn down the guest. The mystery guest waved with hands in the altmer's face to gain his attention. "Let me guess, you only dance with someone you like. Okay then..." He clasped his hands as if he found a solution to a thousand year old puzzle, red eyes beaming with mischief as he tip – toed closer (the altmer mage was a tad more taller) and they shared a glare/gaze, the dunmer spouting some real nonsense now. "Look into my eyes... you're – going – to – like – me... you're – going – to – like – me...did it work?" He asked as if it was a serious question and the Commander snorted, thinking of an excuse to shake off this unwanted attention.

"... I can't dance." He stated the cold truth – it wasn't required of Thalmor officers to know how to dance (thank you, Divines!) and he didn't take courses back on Alinor. There was no need as his mother said – a good agent always adapts to the situation and performs with elegance and grace.

But the dunmer wouldn't take a no for an answer. "You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone and I can't be on the dance floor alone." He started dragging the poor Commander who only gaped, setting the glass on a nearby table. He can't shake off the guest – this is a big event apparently and there are to be no disturbances – Elenwen's orders.

Succumbing to his fate, he thought – hell, why not? Maybe this will things off his mind long enough to actually enjoy this evening outside of his station in Markarth.

The bard and her ensemble started playing a catchy tune ideal for body to body dances. Clueless as to how to dance, he let himself be dragged and waited for at least a crude and quick explanation from the dunmer, but none came. He set the altmer's arms around his waist and with other, he encased his hand in his and they started off the bat. This was going to a disaster – Commander wanted to bolt and run while he still could from the critic eyes of colleagues and other guests, but surprisingly the grip on his hand was stronger than he'd anticipated. The waltz was slow, but he didn't know the choreography, so he followed the lead of dunmer, rather poorly. They somewhat twirled with the rest of dancers when that part came and on recoiling, Thalmor Commander hit the dunmer slightly, but he brushed it off with a half smile, continuing as if nothing happened. The altmer had enough of his humiliation on a stage, intent on leaving. The dunmer guest caught his hand – a pleading look in those red eyes. He sighed heavily, already regretting his choice to finish the dance. They went back into position and Ondolemar vividly remembered how he observed the other pairs dance before the mysterious dunmer arrived.

They resumed where they left off and the awkwardness hung over them and got worse when they collided with Ancano and a female Thalmor agent. The woman demanded an apology, but the dunmer stuck his tongue at her, grinning at the Commander.

This time, with more confidence, they closed the distance and he put his hands on the dunmer, now knowing what to do. They danced with such gracefulness, the whole dancing floor let them have more space, each concentrated on their steps, hold. When others picked up their dancing partners in the air, he mimicked quickly, grabbing the dunmer and set him down, their cheeks were flushed with the pumping adrenaline. Yes, that.

A small round of applause came from the onlookers to all the dancers and the dunmer simply bowed – like all guests, then his gaze fixated on something behind Commander's shoulder. Before he could turn and see what it was, the dunmer excused himself with a gesture, winking and leaving the Thalmor on the floor, alone. His gaze followed after him, but eventually lost him in the crowd. Finding himself partnerless, he had no reason to be on dance floor, so he retreated back to his spot, picking up his glass, thinking and even more thinking.

What the hell was that? A stranger approaches, demands a dance, gets one and then disappears on him? Wasn't that considered rude, odd at best? He didn't even get his name. And where did that dunmer go to?

And why was it bothering him he'd left him alone in the middle of dance floor?

"You look like an abandoned puppy." He nearly jumped out of his skin, staring at the Ambassador who for some reason was smirking. "I see you got acquainted with our special guest. That was quite the performance. I didn't know you danced." She pursed lips at him and the Commander scowled. "I don't dance."

"If you say so. Say, did you talk with him about something?"

Besides calling him the best looking man in the room and asking for a dance? Not really. Only... small talk, one might say. The altmer mage shook head. "No. He didn't talk much. But one thing interests me."

She narrowed eyes, waiting. "Is he really on the invitations list?"

Elenwen shortly nodded. "Yes, his name was on the list. I have yet to learn anything – but he seems important."

"I see..." Ondolemar's voice trailed off, looking around in the huge crowd for the dunmer who was nowhere to be seen. "Well, he managed to get you dancing. That's a feat none dared to set in motion. Until now." She said, almost mockingly in her neutral voice coated in honey.

"You're saying it as if I am an un – approachable monster who eats his victims by simply gazing at them."

She cocked an eyebrow, amused. "You said it, not me, Commander. In any case, the clouds nesting around you are gone. At least for a couple of minutes."

Was she mocking or she really meant it? Was his bad mood so visible? And he tried to stay hidden so he won't sullen the ball. Oh well. Still, the mage had doubts about the motives of the dunmer guest – he knew nothing about him. ...Maybe that he was an excellent dancer who taught him in under a minute how to dance to impress.

Elenwen also looked at the crowd, a knowing look and he knew that she knew. "Aww, Commander, you're searching for him?"

Altmer mage shook head. "Ambassador, I only want to know the motives of our single dunmer guest. For some reason, I feel like... something isn't right." There, he voiced his fear that the guest used him, got everybody focused on them so... something – someone – the one the dunmer was looking around –- got a chance to do something that would jeopardize the ball and Thalmor in general. And he totally fell for it.

He jumped from his position. "Ambassador, I fear we've a prob-!" The room shook and the music stopped, people comically stopped in their tracks, still with one leg in air, desperately searching for the source – but he and Elenwen probably knew where the wind was blowing.

Someone used the chance and infiltrated their personal quarters – for information. And they had only one on the list of suspects – the dunmer guest.

Elenwen and Ondolemar sprung on their feet, moving through the crowd and occasionally pushing them outta the way.

Ondolemar gritted teeth. The nerve of that dunmer! He tricked him!

The personnel were drugged by a strong poison, unmoving. No point in wasting time on them. The culprit may still be nearby. By the time they reached the outer courtyard to Elenwen's solar, they found that a few of guards stationed outside were paralyzed, but alive. Elenwen stormed off to her solar and Commander stayed outside on lookout – in case the foolish dunmer would show his face.

When the Ambassador to Skyrim, Elenwen came out, Ondolemar knew shit got real. "The dossiers are gone, he took them. Our intel. He must be working with Blades. There is no mistake now."

Blades, the washed up so called protectors of Septim line? Huh, don't make him laugh!

"Madame, I am terribly sorry. I took the bait. Someone from the inside must have helped him."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll have all personnel be sent to Rulindil for questioning. But that doesn't matter – we all fell for that trick, Commander. Now, let's go back and pretend nothing serious happened. I need this night to go smoothly. Are we clear?" The last words sounded like a threat. Ondolemar swallowed down, dryly. "Yes, Madame."

She acknowledged his words, walking back to the ball. Ondolemar traipsed behind her, hell bent on finding him. "Madame, I'll find him. I have spare resources..."

"Then do it. You are free to leave and return to Markarth if you want, I'll handle it here."

"I'm going. The sooner the better. I won't stand for being taken for a fool by some dunmer!"

She glanced behind her, smirking. "Keep that fire, Commander. When you find our little dunmer, you handle him. I believe you want some answers before you leave."

"A name, for instance. He probably used an alias, but it's a better lead that none."

She nodded. "He introduced himself as Ledni Frolg and I doubt that's even a name by dunmer standards. Either way, find him and use any measures necessary to find out why he took the dossiers and to whom. I am counting on you, Commander."

Jaw clenched in anger at his own stupidity, he didn't retort. The Ambassador watched him. "Take the back door, there is a horse ready."

Grateful, Ondolemar thanked her and was on his way, taking shortcuts now and then through the courtyard and empty gardens covered in snow.

He reached the small un - conspicuous building on far end – his way out without the prying eyes of likes like Ancano. The horse was there, just as Elenwen said. The altmer mage swung himself up on the horse, held the bridle firmly and urged the horse to run like there was no tomorrow.

This wasn't over. He'll get to the bottom of this conspiracy and theft of important documents. And find out who the dunmer is and who is he playing for.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Author's Notes** \- I am sticking with my OC Dragonborn dunmer Glorfindel Girethi for all my future Elder Scrolls projects - not that they are read as much as I wished - no matter. I wanted to say I'll be borrowing some storyline aspects from Final Fantasy 8 for this story as I am trying out where it'll lead. We will have to see. get ready to see all guilds cooperating in overthrowing a deadly plot! See you in next chapter, ladies and gents! n_n


	2. Of poison and loyalty

Of poison and loyalty

Week passed. A week filled with gathering dirt on the dunmer who vanished into the ground. No one knew him, he had no friends that spies could question about the dunmer's whereabouts. He snapped at his underlings – that they came to report they found nothing, empty handed.

It's time to take matters into his hands. Someone must know something about him. Ondolemar asked for a portraitist. The scruffy old bosmer woman listened to his description of the elusive dunmer, asking for every last bit of details. Ondolemar patiently waited until the woman was done. She showed him the portrait and it more or less looked like him. Some visualization of that insolent ingrate who stole from Embassy.

"Good work. Draw more – about twenty more due to next two days, but place a bounty of 10 000 gold pieces under the picture, he's wanted for theft. This will hang in every hold. He'll be found." The Commander ordered the woman who scoffed and nodded, leaving probably for her workshop.

Begrudgingly, he massaged his scalp. He didn't know what he signed for. Elenwen wants results, not hushed whispers of peasants. Still, he was convinced the bounty will lure in at least someone who will elaborate where the damned elf is.

Now, he waits.

Two days later...

The bosmer woman was done with the drawings, handing them straight into Ondolemar's outstretched hands. He critically scanned all drawings and all looked the same. Good. This woman clearly knows what she's doing. He gave her a hearty sum for her service and dismissed her. Now, to set it in motion. Being Commander had its perks. He had almost infinite power and could summon as many Thalmor soldiers he wanted for missions – no matter the character of said mission – they had to obey. So, two days ago, he called forth several agents from all other eight holds and they were in the barracks.

He went to the barracks, where every agent sat behind a table, waiting on him. He approached with a sly smile, throwing the drawings on the table in a heap, all papers scattering across the table and the agents – confused by Commander's actions. "Take a good look, men. This is the face of someone who's wanted by Thalmor for theft of classified documents. I want you all to hang the pictures in each of your holds and we'll wait until someone comes to testify where the dunmer is. You all know, since you were working on exposing his location, anything – it's impossible, with us not having any leads. As crude as this method is, I am sure memory will be jugged upon seeing the bounty. I'll take one and place it near the Understone Keep's entrance. Now, take at least one, everyone."

They obediently took the papers, looking quite puzzled. They had never seen their Commander so gung – ho about catching a criminal who wronged the Aldmeri Dominion.

As it stands, it was none of their business. They quietly dispersed, one after another until only Ondolemar was left, glaring at the pictures like they offended him. The elf will be found. He has a reputation to uphold, after all.

One dastardly thief will regret ever using him, him as decoy. Dearly.

Two weeks later...

As expected, many people came to testify, but none could point into a direction or place where that elf was holed up. He feared he'd attract that type – wanting money for no real lead. From Nords to Orcs, all saw him only briefly – in a tavern or simply passing through on horseback. Sightings were mostly in Whiterun and Riften Holds, which made no sense to his analytical mind. The two Holds were far apart, what was the point? Maybe a secret stowaway underground hideout somewhere off the roads? If so, they were searching for a needle in a hay.

It was late noon, the last witness who came from Riverwood – and elderly Nord woman by the name of Hilde claimed she saw him more than once, going into the inn and going outside with a woman in her late fifties and man in seventies, if not more. They headed outside the village last she saw them and it was a week ago. Upon seeing the wanted poster, she asked her son to accompany her and testify.

Ondolemar listened to her story. Interesting. Didn't two of three dossiers say something about two Blades – just like the woman described right now? This wasn't a lie, nor a coincidence – the elf found them. The Blades.

He stood up abruptly from the table at barracks, since he didn't want the jarl to get suspicious of his operations or listening in. This wasn't nearly enough to pinpoint the dunmer's current location, but it's something at least. He fished a pouch full of gold and gave it to her. "It's not the sum on the poster – you didn't say where he is. Take your coin and leave." He said menacingly. The woman wanted to protest, but the Thalmor soldiers posted by the walls "kindly" escorted her outside. Weary, he slumped back into his chair, pondering with the Skyrim map stretched out in front of him.

Where is that elf holed up?! Seriously, besides telling he found the Blades, the elf was very hard to find himself. Pissed of, he slammed the table. The soldiers gave him a look and he ignored them, standing up. He's going to clear his head.

The soldiers wanted to go with him, but he shot them a quick glance saying "stay the fuck away" and not one came after him. He swished past the Hold guards, down the stairs into the fresh air. Commander's eyed the wanted poster, scowling. Approaching, he stopped before a pillar on which it was glued to, hands itching with rage.

No use staying around one place. Now, to find a secluded alley, where he'll have some free time to think... he traipsed down the lane, to the main street of Markarth, taking in the usual sights. He stopped by an alchemy shop, considering of going inside and ordering some neat poisons for when he finally meets the dunmer for...softening him up for interrogation. Moment too late, the altmer mage sensed a movement on the abandoned streets, glancing from one end to other. No one was there... strange. Cautious, he stayed still, listening to the wind's howling. A guard passed by. "No lollygagging." He said dismissively, then he saw who he said it to, apologizing.

He gave him a short stare before the guard scurried off into the distance. He sighed, touching his head under the hood. Then, a swish in the air and a pair of hands and a body tackled him to ground. He readied his magic, ready to freeze solid his foolish assaulter, when an arrow hit his upper arm. Ondolemar winced in pain, looking up from the shadows. Tearing it outside from his arm, he shook off the hooded person straddling him and the hood slipped in the process. He jumped back, face exposed at last.

"YOU!" It was the dunmer who tricked him at ball! The thief! After weeks of searching, he's standing before him.

"Yes, me. Nice to see I am so missed you had posted pictures of me in every Hold."

The anger was growing, his palms tipped in chilling ice. "You swindler! Are you working with Bl-" His own voice died on him, as he was robbed of speaking...vocal chords... He opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. Also, the world was... spinning and his footing was tipsy... what did that arrow... was it coated in some special, highly unusual poison?!

He fell on the cold stone, unable to move a muscle. The elf was looking up at someone who jumped from a rooftop, all cloaked in black and shadows as him. "Good aim, K."

The cloaked figure didn't respond, only prodded the dunmer and his eyes widened. "Oh, right."

He bent down, putting on the hood to conceal his face. "Sorry."

What?! The poison was spreading in his veins like a wildfire and he passed out, the last he saw were the dunmer's boots.

\- Hours later -

He groaned and stirred, moving his arm to check if he was bleeding – his wound was dressed – that is strange. He sat up and someone snickered. "See, K, you worry too much." The soft voice of the dunmer spoke to his left and Ondolemar snapped head to see him.

His eyes had a hard time adjusting – from what he could make out, he was in a cave or ruins or mixture of both – and his legs were tied. Fools. Everyone knows that mage's biggest weapons are his hands. In the dimmed caves were torches by the sides and somewhat threw light on the people gathered. So many...

The dunmer approached him, pulling out a knife. Ondolemar snorted. If they think he'll beg for mercy, they are wrong. "Go ahead and kill me. I won't say anything."

To his surprise the elf chuckled and cut down the ropes tying him in place. Utterly confused, he rose on his feet. The dunmer took off his hood. "I am sorry for the abrupt... removal from Markarth. In fact, we did you a favor, Commander."

Hold on. They knew who he was. He folded arms, scowling.

"Now now, don't make that face. We're gonna help you, just hear us out."

He'll give him a chance – then grab the dunmer and leave with him as his hostage. Trickery was part of Thalmor training - which he passed with flying colors. "I'd like to see who else is here and some names and why I was kidnapped."

An old man's voice spoke up. "Lads, settle down. We knew he won't be trusting us right away, so let's take it step by step." A figure standing on the far end to his right stepped closer, pulling down a cape. It was a really old man for Man standards, face riddled with wrinkles and greyish white hair. "My name is Esbern. I am... or was the archivist to Blades when we were still active – that was before the White Gold Concordat. We had to hide because of Aldmeri Dominion who hunted us. They got all over the years – only two escaped. Me and Delphine here. Delphine, please come here."

A grunt and sigh, another figure – now of a woman came into the light, she put down her hood and the stern scowl only mirrored the altmer's.

"I am not sure it's wise, Esbern, but I respect you, so I'll go along for now. If he tries anything, I'll kill him."

The old man Esbern nervously laughed. "Delphine..."

"...I am going to guard outside." She said, strutting off to the dark depths. Only a handful were left. The dunmer introduced the rest, because they forgot – or didn't want to. "Alright, this by my side is Karliah, she's a master marksman and she also created that poison."

The woman was a dunmer, but her eyes were violet... strange for a dunmer. She didn't have on a particular expression, only gaped. "The grumpy one is my well informed friend from Mage's College, Enthir. He's our smuggler and master of banter." A bosmer – this one smirked. "Nice to meet you, Commander."

The dunmer continued on. "Then, a representative from Companions guild, Aela." A Nord woman with red hair stepped closer, eying him. "I am only here because you asked and it's in our interest, too. Somewhat." The Nord woman informed the elusive dunmer and he nodded. "I know, I know. Next up is Arnbjorn from Dark Brotherhood. His guild also has an interest in our success."

A beafcake of Nord man entered the circle, snorting. "This better be worth the time. I have contracts to take care of."

"Hold yer horses, Arn. Okay, now you know everyone, so let's -"

The altmer's eyes narrowed. He's not gonna weasel his way out of this one. "I highly doubt your name is Ledni Frolg, is it?"

The dunmer sheepishly scratched his head as other of his associates gave him looks – amused or not. "Actually, it is. Only reversed. Name is Glorfindel and I am sorry for the deception at ball. I had to find Esbern and since then we learned a few things which include you."

It's getting interesting. "Then cut to the chase while I am still patient and civil." he wanted it to sound like a threat – he was kidnapped, so he had rights to be angry with the group.

"Okay, I'll lay it down on you. Your life is in danger. It was for quite some time. Tell me, haven't you noticed... that your people have been acting strange around you?"

He tapped a leg, not amused by the slightest. "Yeah, you kidnap me to tell me I am in danger. I am not buying it."

"There is more. Elenwen is the Ambassador to Skyrim, but we've – and don't ask from where because I can't tell you now – we know she's to be removed from the prestigious position, in favor of you taking over that role. She sent assassins after you – and it weren't the Brotherhood guys, some hired thugs we'd disposed off cleverly before they reached the front gates of Markarth. I backtracked – the thing is, we want you take the place and help you kill Elenwen. She disrupted and sabotaged every guild there is in Skyrim and all want her out of game permanently. We help you kill Elenwen – she had no qualms sending thugs after you – keep you safe and you're Ambassador with the power to change things to better. However, we have conditions. I only speak for Thieves Guild, but other guilds want to make some agreements of their own, they'll fill you in. Starting with Esbern from Blades."

This all sounded like some rubbish made up by the group, deceiving him. But the more he thought about it, the more the doubts plagued. Elenwen didn't contact him for years – then the ball came up and he had to attend and since three weeks ago, she hasn't responded back to his reports on searching for their thief. Other than that, soldiers behaved normally around him. "Before I throw in my lot with you, I want some solid proof."

Esbern approached, handing him a severely folded piece of parchment. He recognized Elenwen's elegant handwriting and focused on the nature of this paper. It was a bounty... on his head.

 **Kill the Commander of Markarth discreetly with no witnesses, bring his Thalmor robes as proof of the job done, to Thalmor headquarters in Solitude. The reward shall be ready. Signed, Elenwen, First Ambassador to Skyrim**

The letter could have been forged, but knowing Elenwen's ruthless tactics, he knew she did send hired assassins after him. These folks saved his life, more times over. Killed the assassins, then removed him from Markarth, where he was an easy target.

The parchment suddenly grew heavy as the realization downed on him like a downpour – he's not safe while Elenwen is alive. She's a patriot who'd kill fellow Thalmor agents for keeping her position.

Esbern, sensing the change in the mage's demeanor, gently tugged the letter from his grasp and hid it. "I see we've won you over to our side. Now, before we actually help you, we want reassurance you won't be second Elenwen. The Blades demand a right to recruit new members, train them and diplomatic immunity. We're to serve Dragonborn, the Septim line isn't what it was and serving a first Dragonborn in millennium is a privilege. That are the conditions we'd like to establish. I speak for Blades. Do we have your word now? Later, when you're the Ambassador, we'll sign the documents where you give us free hand. We'll stop being at war with Thalmor and tend only to serving our Dragonborn. How does that sound?" The old Nord prodded, waiting for an answer.

"Hm... provided you're not pulling my leg and Elenwen is out to get me – I agree to your terms. I had no personal run -ins with Blades and I hold no ill will against your... guild."

The old Nord's face lit up. "Splendid! I knew you'd agree. You're different than the rest of your kin. If only more were like you..."

"Pardon my intrusion, master of Blades, but I'd like to voice the Companions conditions." The Nord woman with red hair boldly stepped forward and Ondolemar gave her a short nod, suggesting she can start speaking.

"We want no interference from Thalmor in our missions. We operate mostly in Whiterun and the area, but we often take on contracts in wilderness – for example escort missions – we had bad cases of Thalmor agents hunting – hunting us. We are no mages as you can see. We are warrior's guild. We'll need advanced weapons, armor the kind only your master smiths can make. We want a steady supply every second month as we're training more and more recruits nowadays and our Skyforge grew cold – our master crafter has presumably died when he went to find out his son, in a Thalmor keep prison. He never came back. Meaning, we want our supply from your people and we'll... keep things civil. We Companions don't interfere with politics, don't like to. Do I have your word, you'll give us the weapons and armor and we'll stay out of your business and vice versa."

The woman was demanding, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. What's a hundreds of weapons and armory in exchange for his life? "We have a deal, Companion."

Satisfied with the answer, she pulled back, the huge Nord stole the spotlight. "Listen up. We've received contracts on your head, but we didn't accept on Glorfindel's personal request and it's rare we reject a contract. He's a friend of my wife who leads Dark Brotherhood. There has been an unsuccessful raid on our secret hideout under Elenwen's orders. She performed the Black Sacrament more than once and she's angry at my guild for refusing the job. She wants us gone – my friends and wife have moved to more secure location and I am here to make a proposition. Killing that woman will secure us back our safety and you'll swear to leave us alone to our business – and we will consider the contract done – killing that woman in your stead will suffice. We have a reputation."

Ondolemar understood. "When she's dead, I promise the raids will stop and you'll be free to continue with your... activities in peace."

Arnbjorn scoffed. "You'd better keep your word. But enough. Someone else who wants to set some conditions?"

Enthir, the mage from College smiled briefly at the beefcake of Nord, walking past him. "Archmage sent me to represent Mages College. We want the Thalmor gone from our buildings. We don't need and "advisor". We also request diplomatic immunity and free reign over our College. It has always been in care of an Archmage chose from our ranks and that's how it should be. Simple and understandable?"

Pretty simple. He knew of whom he spoke off. Ancano. Oh, he's definitely in league with Elenwen. It has been whispered for a while they're involved. Becoming the Ambassador will wipe him smirk and it will be worse when he removes him from College. The nasty mer deserved no better treatment. "I'll gladly agree. I value academic success. Ancano will be dealt with once I'm in charge."

Enthir retreated and forward came the elusive dunmer and his fellow dunmer companion, master marksman. "We speak for Thieves Guild. Thalmor sabotaged our smuggling operations and some of our friends are in Riften's jail. They wouldn't have gotten caught were it not for your Aldmeri spies butting in our business. We never harmed Thalmor and don't plan on. We're not that foolish to make enemies with any guild in Skyrim." The woman spoke, making a pause, glancing at the dunmer, who coughed. "Right. I know, Karliah. We ask that there will no future interference in our missions and release of our friends from prison. We could pay off the guards, but it's no use – that woman Elenwen would hunt us until the end of dawn. She's gotta be taken outta the picture and you'll wiggle fingers and they will release our friends, easy – peasy. Sounds reasonable?" The dunmer asked. The dunmer woman smiled. "You should sound more resolved, friend. You are the Guild Master."

The dunmer pouted. "I didn't want to take on that place. You and Bryn practically forced me. Mercer was a sassy sarcastic bitch, but anyone would do, why the heck choose me?"

"Enough of bickering, we've been on that subject and it stands. You will become a brilliant leader, give it some time. Now..." She turned attention back to altmer. "What do you say? Do you agree to our terms of help?"

There was nothing to think about. Were it not for them, he'd be dead. "Sure, I said yes to all others, why not your guild? Okay, I agreed to all your terms, what's next?"

Esbern padded reached into the circle, standing beside the altmer. "Our bait will be the Dragonborn – if it comes to worst. Our target hates him with passion. We'll lure her out of her hiding and kill her. Our mutual contacts found out something – we'll go to confirm if our information is trustworthy shortly. Her guards or escort – whatever won't be a problem. We have experts here from all areas – stealth, brute force, agility, arcane etc. We can handle it."

With a doubt over the wishy – washy plan, he raised a brow at the old Nord. "Who's this Dragonborn you speak off? If he exists, then Elenwen is definitely after him."

"Um.. it's me?" The elusive dunmer raised a hand, awkwardly as all present except Esbern stared at him in pure amazement, but none uttered a syllable.

To further his words, he turned his back on the group, siding a lonely wall with torches. He took in air and –- "Fo Krah Diin!" Something funny happened – his breath froze and fizzled out the flames – leaving the group in semi – darkness supported by other two torches on the second side of the cavern.

With a grin, he faced them. "It's unbelievable, I know. Everyone expected a Nord Dragonborn and I am still in shock that _I_ am Dragonborn..." Esbern put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. "Don't worry, the Blades will stand with you, despite your... preferences in profession. Whenever you'll need us, you know where to turn to."

"Thanks, Esbern, but we're not there yet. Okay, everyone. Arn, Aela, Enthir, Karliah and Esbern, Delphine is probably bored out of her mind by now. We're leaving with our new addition to team to new location as we agreed."

They all gathered and left as if on cue, leaving the startled altmer and now newly revealed Dragonborn standing alone in poorly lit cave. "You used me that night." Ondolemar wheezed through his teeth, still angry at the dunmer for using him as distraction.

"I am sorry! I had to. My accomplice unlocked the door for me in the meantime and secured a safer passage. I felt bad, but I had no choice. I must say, though – you learn quick. I didn't thank you for the dance, did I?"

"No, you left me in the middle, standing like an idiot."

"Ouch. It wasn't on purpose, I had to go. And it all turned out okay. You're pretty much alive and through my network of connections, I learned of Elenwen's plan. She really values her position above all. She'd even go for murdering her kinsmen."

"When we see an opportunity, we grab it. That's how Aldmeri Dominion operates."

"I hope you'll do better. You made promises to my friends."

He sighed. "That I did."

An annoyed voice echoed in the cave. "Come on! The horses are ready!" It was Aela's voice.

"Coming!" The dunmer replied and walked before the almer mage who had a hard time taking all the informations in. It'll take some time for him to process what is happening. And about his name...

As they walked, he asked a question out of curiosity. "Why do you have an altmer name? Is there a story behind it?"

"Something like that. My pa was good friends with an altmer who saved his life when he was young. Apparently, the altmer's name was Glorfindel and when I was born, I was named in the altmer's honor. They write from time to time, even after over hundred years."

Impressive. "Was the altmer an officer of Thalmor?"

The dunmer's face darkened. "Former officer. He was exiled to mainlands and he's currently in Cyrodiil."

Makes sense. Their cultures were far too different.

They walked outside the cave into the night sky full of stars. Masser and Secunda were out, shining on the moonlit path where the rest of group waited by the horses. "You done with your chat?" Arnbjorn growled.

"Sorry about that. Forgot you've got sensitive ears."

"Uhuh." His eyes narrowed as he swung on the horse and seeing as others didn't comment – got on their horses, the dunmer and altmer followed suit, swinging on the two horses left and neighed them to go faster after the rest of the diversified group, all bound by this mission to kill his boss.

The altmer mage shook head. His former boss. He won't let her kill him because of fear he'll steal her position. Even if he must forge alliances with shady guilds along the way.

Horseshoes clattered on the soil as they stomped somewhere off he didn't know yet – but he trusted them – for now – and they had a common enemy that'll be needed to be disposed of. The sooner the better.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Briefing or mission suicide

Briefing or mission suicide

After countless hours (it seemed like that to him) they reached the destination. The dunmer and his diverse companions dismounted and were waiting on him. The altmer mage got off the horse's back and turned to the group. "What now?"

"Shh. You'll scare away our man!" The dunmer clamped a hand over his mouth and he shook it off, glaring, but said nothing more.

After a minute, they heard rustling behind the Lover Stone and a shadowy figure emerged, bathed in the moonlight. "H- hello?" A fearful greeting escaped their supposed collaborator's mouth when he eyed the group. "Aye, I see you got him on our side. Good. I was wondering if he'd accept."

"Come on, stop being so damn jumpy. You already told us about Elenwen's assassination plan, might as well share the very good part – like where she is right now." The dunmer – okay, Glorfindel (Ondolemar corrected himself in his mind) said, approaching the mousy figure, pulling down the hood. The figure protested, but let him drag it down, coyly gazing at Ondolemar. Well, isn't this a surprise. Their informant was none other than agent Lorcalin, member of Thalmor.

"Lorcalin, I didn't expect to see you masquerading as the informer."

The agent sighed. "Times have changed, Commander. I have no fool notion that Elenwen is strictly looking out for the interests of Aldmeri Dominion. She wants to kill off all factions, all guilds that there are in Skyrim and in the process, she'll put every officer in needless danger. She is an extremist, intend on keeping her luxurious position and she cares not if all agents perish because of her ambitions. But you... you're different. Your men always speak highly of you and so... half a year ago when I went back to report to our superiors, I found Elenwen and Ancano locked in her room in palace, whispering. Curiosity got better of me and I overheard that the king back in Alinor wants you to take her place – demand of popularity both home and in Skyrim – Elenwen decided you had to die. And I'll not stand by and watch – she wouldn't stop at you – if we start killing each other, we're no better than mindless barbarians. But Ambassador is a vice, a viper. Dragonborn and his friends contacted me near my post where I waited and I mistook them for targets, we tussled and when we spoke, we learned we had a common enemy. I am the source from inside and I am doing it for better of Skyrim, for better of us all. Regardless of origin, we all have to pick what is right. Elenwen is crazy, deluded. I am done serving under someone like her. You'll do much better, Commander."

Ondolemar didn't know so many agents back in Alinor and stationed in Skyrim looked up to him. It was flattering. He did remember the names of all his soldiers and mages and they talked regularly. They were people, like him, not tools. They had families, friends.

"Look pretty boy, just tell us where that confounded woman is and we'll take care of the rest." Arnbjorn was growing impatient by the lack of action.

The Thalmor agent didn't reply back something stupid, which was good. They had really no time to petty quarrels.

Agent known as Lorcalin unfolded a wide paper on the platform of Lover Stone and it captured everyone's interest – they waded closer, kneeling beside the agent who … drew a detailed map of the Reach and the lushing forests and it contained several...

"Coaches with horses? What's this tomfoolery, Lorcalin? You like to doodle, I get it, but I asked for a map of her location." Glorfindel angrily proclaimed and the Blades pierced the agent through and through with their suspecting, doubtful glare. "Just listen. Tomorrow morning, she'll go through the forest – to avoid detection from guards. Seven coaches driven by horses will be en – route to Markarth, where presumably Commander still is. She decided to take the matter into her own hands finally. That's where you people get in – you ambush the coaches, find her coach and kill her."

Woah. Crazy plan. With many holes. NO way this can work out. "So she decided to play the deception angle on us? Not gonna pass. Karliah and me will handle the coaches in the back. Infiltrating is our specialty." The dunmer offered and his friend/colleague in arms agreed. "We're best suited...as we are... rogues, agile and fast enough. We'll jump from horses, from coach to coach. Stealth is in our blood, they won't notice what hit 'em. We'll work our way to the last coaches in the back. If she's not in either one ahead, then the plan's a bust or trap. And if IS a trap..." Karliah's violet eyes glazed at the agent who raised arms as in self – defense. "I swear she's gonna be in one!"

"Swearing won't do us any good... for now, let's say Elenwen isn't on either coach. What then?" Aela prodded, and Enthir, Arnbjorn, Esbern and Delphine all turned to look at Glorfindel as if he was the brains of operation. Wait. He was. He brought them together.

"Hm... I don't think our friend here is lying to us. He's risking his position, not to mention life if that bitch finds out he's conspiring against her with us. I'll trust his words. Now, look at those woods... perfect for ambushes... Arn, Aela, can I count on you to block off the paths? You have your ways."

Aela, the Nord woman with red hair was seemingly lost in thought, eying the assassin. "I... guess it'll work."

Arn stayed quiet, only nodded.

Only Glorfindel knew their common secret and he's not gonna betray their trust until they want to tell it.

"What about me?" Enthir spoke up and it tore the delicate thread of the dunmer's thoughts, snapping him back to briefing/planning in one. "Oh. You and Commander will stand here -" He pointed at a red cross, where the map ended by a huge landmark rock " - ready to attack any coach that approaches – or suspicious figures. You're both skilled mages, I wager, but in case, I'll send Delphine and Esbern with you as backup if things get hairy. We'll all meet up at the red cross with the four standing by. If neither group has intercepted and killed our target, we pull back. IMMEDIATELY." He stressed out the last word to the whole group – some grunted with disdain, some moped (Arn) and some stayed ever poker faced (Karliah).

No protests came, so Glorfindel clasped hands. "Okay! That concludes the briefing, we're camping here the night and as soon the dusk approaches, we move out."

A collection of affirmative mumblings sounded through the hollow clearing. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Lorcalin, you'll be on team with me and Karliah. You're trained in stealth, aren't you?"

The agent's eyes widened. "What?! You want _ME_ to participate in the mission?"

"Sure, you're our accomplice, like it or not. We want confirmation that we're not walking straight into an ambush set up by Elenwen. If we won't find you in our camp by dusk, we'll abort the mission altogether. We'll get more chances to dispose of her."

Lorcalin let out a heavily felt sigh. "I get your point. I'll prove to you that I am on your side, I'll take on my part in the mission."

The dunmer's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion by the easy persuasion – since the agent didn't want to actively participate at first, his fast acceptance was... suspicious at least. "Great. Are we done? I have to go now. I'll be back later." Arn spoke, arms folded.

Oh, his little woolly problem...

Aela eyed the beefcake of Nord, but said nothing, watching him as rest of group as he left. "So... where did our giant mountain of muscles go?" Enthir asked and the dunmer swallowed down, averting gaze. "Well, we should get the fire started. K, will you help me?"

The she – dunmer warily gazed at others. She didn't need personal history from anyone she worked with and she knew her friend and Guild Master didn't want anyone scooping into personal problems of others. They had more than enough on their plate.

"Sure. Let's gather some wood."

Shady. That's what other thought about how their appointed team leader dispelled the given question. With three gone, Esbern and Delphine took it on themselves to set up the camp while the two are gathering pieces of flammable wood (it rained the other day, so it's gonna be a bit hard to find some dry), avoiding glances from Enthir, Commander, Aela and the agent Lorcalin who stepped from leg to leg, unsure of what to do or say. Enthir and Aela couldn't handle it. "Hey, agent. Help us with bedrolls, will you?" Aela asked politely and the altmer agent nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wha- yes, I'll help!" He hurried to them, wary of Commander's eyes on him.

Ondolemar still couldn't comprehend what happened. Elenwen is out to get him, strangers from all possible guilds want to help him kill her in exchange for favors, of course. And notably, an inside source of information from Thalmor helping them set up and ambush. What's the world come to?

"Commander, you must be quite hungry. We've stolen you and a long time passed since you've lastly eaten. We don't want you expiring on us from lack of energy." Aela offered him a place by one of the empty bedrolls sprawled on the ground.

He only now registered he's hungry. His stomach growled and the woman giggled, patting the empty bedroll. "Come, I promise I don't bite." She jested and the Commander threw away his caution. If they wanted to kill him, they would have done so. They had plenty of chances and yet he's alive.

Soon, others joined in the brisk of their humble campsite without fire. Where were the two rogues? Run into some trouble? Packs of wolves, maybe?

All ate around the altmer mage and he bit into the offered baked potatoes and meat gingerly at first to taste it for poison. It was void of any foul taste. At least they're truthful so far.

The conversation picked off in a weird direction – the dunmer mage talked about a time a student set his robe on fire on accident while practicing wards and since then, he sticked to being the College's...supplier of magical goods. He hinted at something more, but he didn't elaborate, so they changed topic to the woman with red hair and her contracts – last she was involved in a week ago – a client had trouble with a giant on his farm, so she and several others of her Companions killed the terrorizing giant.

She was very descriptive and it captured mostly all who preferred brute force over magic almost instantly. Ondolemar, Enthir and Esbern, who used conjuration magic marginally weren't as interested and the old Blade looked to the place the duo of rogues vanished.

He stood up. "I am sorry, lads, but I am worried. They have been gone awfully long. I'll go and take a look." He made a few steps towards the forest and the two emerged, hands full with wood. "There you are!" Esbern scolded the Dragonborn who rolled eyes. "Sorry. The wood all over the place is soaked. We had to venture pretty deep to find some."

"I am just glad you're safe. To lose our charge would be the final nail in the coffin for Blades."

Karliah and Glorfindel brought the firewood and with some skill, they lit a fire over the group, now illuminated in crimson light. They took the places on the two of three vacant bedrolls, eating.

Then, Glorfindel looked up as if he just heard right. He gaped from his food at old Blade, who caught his gaze. "Woah, Esbern. Did I hear right? I am the charge of Blades?"

"Oh, don't forget who you are – great things are coming and we, the Blades will stand with you in your noble fight."

The elf choked and Enthir handed him a skin of water. He quaffed down, sighing and massaging his throat. "Mephala help me, Esbern. NO. I don't want to talk about it. Most of all not **HERE**."

Delphine joined to stand with her friend. "Dragonborn, you have a role, a prophecy. We saw Alduin together, he's reviving his long dead lieutenants, his kin to wreck havoc in Skyrim while lords and ladies who have power do nothing, do not believe us. They think we're shouting out to prove our lost glory, but they're wrong. Your prophecy -"

"Delphine. No."

"Stop being so stubborn, we will help you!"

"It's not about that..." Glorfindel sighed heavily, avoiding the eyes of the group who now looked from him to Delphine as if they exchanged blows. "I... I am not a Nord. It cannot be me." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter if you're elf, human, you have come when we need you and I believe you're the only one who can stop Alduin. We may win this fight and gain our former status as Blades, but what then? If Alduin is left alone, he'll destroy Skyrim, then head to other provinces. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but -"

Esbern waved in protest. "No buts, Dragonborn. We'll do our best to support you and together, we'll slay the black dragon."

The elf scoffed. "Easier said than done. You haven't been at Helgen. The dragon destroyed the village under a minute, burned down homes with families, spared not a single kid. I barely escaped with help of Stormcloaks."

Others were rightly confused as none knew what he talked about – maybe the Blades knew, but they too had quite perplexed looks. The group exchanged a few looks.

A rustle form behind the bushes alerted everyone from their banter, reaching for weapons or readying magic. "Whoa. Quite the welcome. It's me, Arnbjorn." The gruff voice could belong only to the beefcake Nord. With sheer relief, they watched as the Nord came into the light. He caught Glorfindel's and Aela's gazes and shortly nodded – it eased their minds. He sat/laid down on the last left bedroll. "What's with the grim faces? I believe that's the specialty of my guild."

Esbern narrowed eyes at their appointed leader of remove Elenwen mission. "Nothing really. Just a friendly chat between a charge and protector."

"That so? Okay then. Now, I'll take the first watch. Who'll take the second?" Arn volunteered, fresh from his feeding and either way he won't get a peaceful sleep – neither the Nord woman.

No one spoke up, so the Commander said he'll take over the second watch when the Nord is sleepy. They all should get some rest.

"Then, I'll take the third." Glorfindel said and others confirmed.

"Me and Esbern will take the fourth watch. I don't feel safe at this... Lover Stone. Why didn't we choose an abandoned cave?"

"Because caves are rarely abandoned. Filth like bears and Forsworn are teeming in the area. At least we're in open space, not trapped like rats."

"I am inclined to agree with our friend. I'll take the fifth watch." Aela added herself and she expectantly looked at the three left. "I'll take over then, Aela." Karliah said in her voice void of emotions.

"Then I'll steal the second last spot." Enthir added.

And the agent nodded. "Good. Then, I'll take the last watch of night." Lorcalin said and all acknowledged the watch rotation. Everyone should get some rest.

It looked like the whole group thought the same, because all turned to either side, wrapping themselves in thin blankets. All expect Arnbjorn who'll take the first watch of night.

He went to the Standing Stone, gazing at the surrounding area.

All drifted to sleep at some point.

XxXXxx

Someone shook him and Glorfindel mumbled. "No, Vex. I am done stealing smalls from Bryn and Delvin as our sport. It was bloody awkward..." He mumbled some more and the Commander held back the urge to laugh and wake everyone.

The altmer mage shook him until he woke up, sleepy. "Huh? Oh, it's my turn." He whispered, getting up from his bedroll. He went to stand over the Lover Stone and to his surprise, Commander joined him, standing beside him.

It was clear he wanted to discuss something. "I know that look. You have something on your mind. Hit me with it."

"Why did you help me escape from Markarth?"

"Oh, it was a spur of moment. I like to play the hero and K couldn't say no to her friend." He whispered and the altmer saw the fire in the red eyes – he was joking to ease the situation.

"Tell me why. You want a deal forged with Thalmor, like all guilds. That's why you're helping me."

Now the dunmer was positively avoiding his gaze, cheeks burning. "Well, that's partly true."

"What are you after, then?"

Surely the altmer noticed his advances at ball. He didn't call him the best looking guy just to get a distraction. "You remember our conversation from the ball?" Glorfindel asked cautiously, searching for an answer written on the Commander's face.

"Of course I remember. It deprived me of sleep for weeks."

With hope, Glorfindel gazed at Commander who continued. " – Elenwen wanted you found and I felt like you used me, so I remember our conversation still. Why ask?"

Deflated, his face fell to mimic Karliah's poker face. "Nothing. It's okay. Well, shouldn't you go and get some rest?" The dunmer thief abruptly interrupted the chat they had ongoing, Ondolemar raised a brow, suddenly wary that maybe he has struck an accord. "Right. Good night."

The dunmer's eyes followed the back of altmer until he crawled into a bedroll.

Glorfindel, master thief and Dragnborn, looked up at Secunda on the sky, wishing the oblivious altmer would notice him more. A star sparkled high above him and the thief smirked. He just wished upon a shooting star. Maybe it will come true. If not, at least he's content knowing Commander will be safe once they dispose of eyesore called Elenwen.

He shook head, snapping out from his enamored state of mind. Sweet Mephala, he's on watch and he's not some boy scout who does things half – heartedly. The dunmer thief shifted his gaze to all directions, eyes peeled for anything out of ordinary.

Nothing happened during his watch and his mind wandered to the sleeping form of Commander, wondering if they'd ever...

He pranced to wake up Esbern and Delphine who certainly had some things to talk about between themselves, mostly concerning him. He wasn't up for midnight quarrels, so he went to sleep – which didn't come as soon as he hoped, nervous about tomorrow, his role and meaning of being Dragonborn, unwanted leadership over Thieves Guild, possible one sided crush on the altmer mage who may or not secretly hate him for using him at the damned ball.

Glorfindel gritted teeth in mid -sleep. Dammit. Sleep. Don't think.

Hour later, slumber won over his worries, unknowing that a certain altmer mage was watching him the whole time, pretending to be asleep with a mixed expression.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Fake Elenwen

Fake Elenwen

They rode after the sun popped out on the morn sky. All knew what they had to do, their roles in Elenwen's demise. So, they parted ways. Esbern, Delphine, Commander and Enthir went ahead of the team, to the giant rock landmark where they'll ambush the two coaches in front. Aela and Arnbjorn will take the next two coaches, cutting them off from other three which will be targeted by Glorfindel, agent Lorcalin and Karliah.

With Glorfindel's subterfuge ambush party a while later...

The three elves dismounted their horses in favor of staying undetected. From a higher perspective, Karliah's hawk gaze spotted the last three coaches, their marks putting up a distance between them. "Right on time. Let's go."

She and Glorfindel jumped from the hill and agent unwillingly at first did the same, landing on feet like felines and picking up speed, making a wild run to the coaches. Huffing, Lorcalin reached the nearest coach, focusing on catching up. With adrenaline pumping in his veins, he grabbed the coaches wooden side, gripping and pulled himself up on the roof. Before he alerted the rider, he threw a deadly aimed dagger, edgy end buried in the driver's neck, letting loose of the reins. In instant, horses went wild and Lorcalin slipped inside the coach, hands ablaze.

More they did not saw, for Karliah and Glorfindel had their coaches to board. Next up was Karliah who was more skilled than average thief, more agile. She caught up with the second last coach and jumped, grabbing onto the ledge of roof. Huffing slightly, she pulled herself up quickly, readying her bow and shot the driver in the head. He dropped dead on spot. She exchanged one quick glance and nod before she descended down into the interior of her coach.

The other dunmer was quite a bit behind – his marked coach's driver seemed to catch that something was off and immensely picked up the cruel pace, Glorfindel was lagging behind, unable to board the coach like his accomplices. This irked him. To hell with fucking staying discreet, he thought. If he can't make it until Aela's and Arnbjorn's abrupt stop, their plan has been fucked up, thanks to him.

He gathered up air in the lungs. This should give him the edge. "Wuld Nah Kest!" He swished forward like a dancing whirlwind, coach only a mere inches away - and following Karliah's example, latched onto the ledge and pulled himself up on the wooden roof, quickly opting to cut down the driver before he's seen. Using a sharp string, he obstructed it around the driver's head and jerked forcefully, separating head from body, decapitated.

Up next is the interior. Let's hope she's inside. He descended carefully, kicking the coach door open, swinging inside, in one hand his murderous instrument, gaping at the cloaked figure in Thalmor robes, calmly sitting and looking at the walls.

"You Elenwen?!"

"And what if... I am? ...Dunmer?"

Two can play this game, Glorfindel thought, gripping the razor sharp wire, nerves on fire. He finally got a closer look at the hooded person... which wasn't a person at all! No altmer he knew had black holes for eyes! He backed away, hitting the wooden door's knob with his back.

Who... no **what** is this?!

The cloaked... thing stood up, mocking. "Boo hoo. I am not Ambassador Elenwen. I am what you call a body double. All the rumors about the guilds joining forces to take her down … you pass a little false information and they fall for it... pathetic... seems like there are only amateurs around here."

"Ama...teurs?! How dare you!" The dunmer exclaimed, pissed off.

"Ah, my butt hurts from all this sitting... TASTY dunmer..."

Glorfindel was outright horrified when the creature stressed on the word tasty, compelled to jump and abort his mark, but he couldn't until he found out where is the real thing. The creature beat him to it. "Ah, so what did you have in st0re for me had I resiSTED? Why doN'T you teLL mE..." The coach wasn't exactly spacious, so the dunmer had to think quick of his tactics.

"QuiTE aMUsing thouGH... for beINg such amAtEurs...! HoW daRE YOU InSUlt tHe AmbASsaDor!" With that said, the thing threw itself at him and the dunmer decided he'd better jump and gain some more space for the inevitable fight.

He palpated the knob and pulled, bracing for the jump. Upon landing, he softened his landing by rolling on the leaves. The coach without a driver was soon after found heading into a tree, where it crashed. The monster somehow made it outside, still looking like Elenwen, but something was off.

Glorfindel got into a battle position, abandoning the wire in the favor of one handed daedric blade. The monster thing was devilishly grinning, as it licked its claws. "YOu... fEll... For..iT." A last remark before it launched itself at him and he deflected the claws with his blade. What is this thing?!

It was quick as it evaded most of his slashing techniques, but he found a flaw. After its evading, there is always a small loop when it's acting as if disoriented. He'll capitalize on that loop.

They exchanged a few more slash&evade before the monster staggered on its feet, Glorfindel's eyes sparked as he seized the moment, a clean cut in the gut. The monster yelped as dark goo -y blood droplets stained the grassy soil. It laughed and this gave a pause to Glorfindel to process what in Azura's name was happening.

It transformed before his very eyes, deformed hideous creature that looked like a mix of a ghoul and corpse. Think! It's probably an undead monster that can shapeshift, so it's vulnerable to...

Healing magic, of course! Easier dispatch than slashing endlessly. But the monster ain't stupid. He has to weaken it before casting the actual healing spells. He bit into his lip, ducking from the never ending attacks from the undead monster. Well...

After a close call to his face, the dunmer thief had enough of playing their game, kicking the monster. It crashed into a tree, stunned.

"Iiz Slen Nus!" His Thu'um froze the monster solid for a period of time. With one hand he cast the Heal Other, hoping he weakened his opponent. A low growl confirmed him it worked even through thick ice, goo -y blood oozed from the monster's eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

The ice melted after a minute.

Unable to move, the monster was at the thief's mercy. He cautiously approached the fallen monster. "If you try anything, I'll cut you down."

The monster laughed. "PleASe, be My GueSt. WitHouT mE, yoU hAvE no wAY to FiNd the rEAl one beFore She FiNDs YoU."

"Let's make a deal. You tell me truthfully where she is and I'll let you go on your way." He hoped the monster was stupid enough to take his word, but alas, even monster had apparently had lessons in seeing through honey words.

"NiCE Try, duNMer. I wOn'T tEll yoU aNYthiNg."

He was at loss. Damn it, he can't kill that thing before he gets at least something out of it. Threats won't work here, neither false promises.

Stuck. He's out of moves.

A strike of holy magic far beyond his abilities pierced the monster's head. It gurgled up some more of that disgusting blood and fell like sack of potatoes face first, likely dead.

The dunmer thief was dumbstruck. Who...?

His question was answered as Commander appeared before him, in tow with panting Blades and Enthir.

"This was a bust from the beginning. Lorcalin fooled us big time. It's time I had a chat with him."

Glorfindel couldn't agree more. Lorcalin's story was too good to be true.

"COME BACK!" Karliah's outcry sounded through the ambush site and we all ran, following her voice. "TRAITOR!"

They ran until they reached Karliah's stranded coach, horses neighing fearfully, Karliah had hew bow pointed at the slippery agent's back. He was fleeing.

"You won't run away!" Karliah's wasn't known as master marksmanship for nothing. Hew fingers released on the tense bowstring, arrow flying. A loud yelp of pain confirmed she hit her mark.

With a smirk, she set her bow on her back, turning to face them. "Aela and Arnbjorn senses something isn't right, abandoned their posts and followed that double - crosser, these... monsters were a trap. It won't do him well, because I got him in the ankle and the tip is poisoned."

"That's my partner in crime. Good job, K. What would I do without you?"

"You and Bryn would go gray, that's what. Enough. Let's have a little chat with our friend."

The solemn looks around were united in one subject – agent Lorcalin won't like what's coming his way.

Leading them, Glorfindel and Commander walked the small distance and found Aela and Arnbjorn towering over the agent who yelled his lungs out for help. But no one came.

Angriest of all assembled friends and accomplices were the dunmer thief and Commander, of course. Arn was telling him of all the methods the Dark Brotherhood used for their torture and it would be less painful death if he told them straight what they want to know. The agent was adamant in his resolve to not give in.

"I won't be intimidated. Do what you must. I'll take the secrets of Aldmeri Dominion to my grave."

Arn knelt down, taking a handful of Lorcalin's hair, pulling forcefully. "Listen, pretty boy. I have no problem leaving some really nasty scars on your face or mutilating you. In my guild, it's a daily routine."

Lorcalin laughed in Arn's face openly. "Hahaha, you Nords are so primitive. Remember, elven supremacy is coming for you all!"

"I don't give a fuck for your doctrines. Where is Elenwen. Talk."

The agent stayed quiet, glancing from Glorfindel to Commander and then back to Arn who still had a fistful of locks of golden hair in his huge hand.

"If I tell you, I will be deserter and I'll be executed. I'd rather die with dignity than be exiled or executed. So go ahead and kill me, brutes."

The dunmer thief snorted, annoyed. Why was nothing going their way? Why?

Commander, sensing that the appointed leader of this pack of guilds was irked by the un – cooperative agent, took preemptive initiative... He motioned to the Nord to let go. Grunting, he let go and went to stand with Enthir and Esbern, hands folded, snorting.

He eyed the agent who pulled out the poisoned arrow, casting healing spells on his ankle. It worked, somewhat.

The Commander approached him and the agent's eyes glistened with unhidden hope. "C – Commander..."

"We can protect you. We will protect you if you only tell us, this time for real where she is. When I am the Ambassador, I'll keep protecting you to keep you from harm on your life. Do we have a deal, Lorcalin?"

The agent gulped down dryly, eyes shifting uncomfortably. Commander shook with him. "Lorcalin. I am not joking. Tell us and we'll forget this incident as if it never happened."

Several grunts could be heard (Arn's and Karliah's for instance), but neither said anything. They had no choice. Only to blindly trust the agent's words and maybe walk into another trap.

"Do I... have a choice here?" Lorcalin asked, staring at them all.

Commander shook head. "No. And neither have we. We have to trust you and you have to trust us."

"Will you... keep your word? Protect me, my family?"

"Lorcalin. I will be the Ambassador and I'll have power to promote you, keep your family safe. But first, we need to kill Elenwen. She's the obstacle that has us all gathered here. Where is she?"

"I have no choice but to trust your words, Commander. You've always been an inspiration among the agents." He exhaled deeply, locking gazes with the Commander. "She's in Whiterun, Dragonsreach. She organized a ball there to "strengthen the bonds between jarls and Ambassador. All other jarls will be there as well. She intends to assassinate them, thus taking control over Skyrim. It's her checkmate. The ball will be held next week on Loredas in the noon."

This new piece of information wasn't good. Not at all!

If she manages to kill all nine jarls, Skyrim is leaderless.

"Sweet Mephala, she's fucking crazy in the head! I have to enlist help of my guild on this. K, we have to go. Now."

"We also should go, Esbern. With Dragonborn. He's one of Aldmeri's targets... and the Commander should come with him, too. It's too dangerous for him now." Delphine said, strangely calm after the news.

"Wait. Lorcalin... you go back now. And say to anyone that asks that you killed me. It'll keep up your cover."

"Are you really trusting him this much? What if he goes back and babbles off to Elenwen or her spies?"

"No. I trust him this time. The trick with coaches was a test. If we're worthy siding with. Am I right?"

Astonished, Lorcalin's jaw drooped momentarily until he nodded, confirming it. "Commander, you're something else. Also, you keep your promises, so I don't fear anything now. As you instructed, I'll go back. But... I'll need your robes as proof. Also, maybe a lock of hair or something."

"I know." He turned to Glorfindel, ignoring the ongoing debates within the circle. "Glorfindel, were there any mage robes I can put on in the cave?"

He blinked in confusion, then it clicked. "Oh, yes. There were. Master level robes at that. So, we'll ride back, then. Me, you, Lorcalin, Delphine and Esbern will go back to the cave and then head straight to Riften."

"I'll tell my wife and we'll come with full numbers. We'll see who deserves the title of master assassins in Skyrim." Arn said.

"And I'll go back and tell my shield – brothers and sisters. They are trustworthy. We'll watch out for Thalmor activity." Aela told the group.

"Dammit, I don't like getting my College friends involved, but I'll get the ones I can trust 100% and we'll meet you in Whiterun. When and where will we all meet? I guess it must be an inconspicuous place."

Glorfindel pondered. Well, they'll have to squeeze in there. "My home by the gates, Breezehome. I'll be there with Blades and Commander and also my guild members and my housecarl. She's one of the most trustworthy people out there. K, maybe you should go ahead to Riften. Get Bryn, Vex, Delvin and Niruin and we'll meet up in Whiterun."

"It will be faster. Very well then. I'll get them for you." Karliah said, climbing onto one of the horses Aela and Arn brought back. "See you soon, Guild Master."

The dunmer thief rubbed his temples. "What a mess. I thought this was simple mission. From fire into the fryin' pan, just like that."

"Say that again. Okay, no time to be standing around. See you in Whiterun." Arnbjorn said, getting up in the saddle. Aela followed after him, setting off behind him. They had kinda the same way. Falkreath and Whiterun were in close proximity, like Morthal and Dawnstar.

Enthir bid them farewell, making his way back to College of Winterhold.

Now, Lorcalin nervously tip toed, staring at Commander. "I.. I'll do my best not to blow my cover, so can we go to that cave you keep mentioning?"

"Well, you need your proof and we need a man inside. Come you lot, hop on the horses. We have a long half day voyage to the cave." Glorfindel instructed the Blades and two high elves. He went to his horse and swung up in one fluid motion, like the pro he was.

-Hours later-

They arrived at the cave, where they granted the Commander some privacy as he changed from Thalmor robes into destruction master level robes. Glorfindel and the rest waited outside.

Approaching footsteps from inside the cave set the group on fire – Commander emerged from the depths, his robes folded. He came close to agent, gave him the enchanted clothes along with a lock of his hair, which was now exposed. Without the hood, the Commander had trimmed hair that complimented his complexion. Glorfindel found himself blushing, so he looked away before he was found out.

This came to Delphine's attention, as he scrunched her nose, snorting. "We should leave." She urged the group.

Lorcalin mounted his horse, with Commander's robes folded in the saddlebag and the lock of hair secured in an empty vial, sealed with a cork. He turned to face them. "See you later." Without further ado, he galloped to the general direction where Solitude was.

"Well... we have a week, more or less. Let's make the best of it, shall we?" I prodded and the Blades grunted. Commander rolled eyes. "Enough of this pointless chatter." Irked, he swung on his horse and waited for the three to mount theirs. Their destination – Riften. The elven thief will have to have some reconnaissance time with Vex, Karliah and maybe Delphine. Thalmor have gone very bold to enter Ratway freely. Trespassing in Thieves' Guild territory? Unwise.

Thalmor have gone crazy if they think the guilds will let Aldmeri Dominion run amok and ruin their businesses. The guilds will show Elenwen what cooperation can do.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
